Chapter 1 The Old Mia Returns season 8
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Old Mia comes back to the Hollow the morning of season 8
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Old Mia Returns season 7

Time Frame- takes place after Lorelai drops Rory off at the airport after thier last breakfast together at Lukes the scene opens up Lorelai is at the front desk doing reservations on the computer and Mia walks in

''Mia!'' gasps Lorelai

''oh my baby!'' Mia says

Lorelai comes out from behind the desk and gives her a hug

''what are you doing here!'' she asks Mia

''well I had to get out of Santa Barbra so I thought I would come check on things here since I haven't been here in 5 years since the last visit and I heard you and Sookie opened your own in it's a beautiful Inn the two of you opened I just had to drop by to see it for myself'' Mia tells her

''Thank You awww I'm glad you came'' Lorelai tells her

''so how's our little Rory?'' Mia asks her

''oh well she's not too little anymore but she's doing fantastic'' Lorelai tells her

Mia- no I guess not she laughs so she's not here in Stars Hollow?

''No I just got done dropping her off at the airport'' Lorelai says looking sad

''what is it hunnie?'' Mia asks her

''it's nothing I'm fine I just miss her already'' Lorelai says

''oh well where'd she go when will she be back?'' Mia questions her

''she got a job so she had to go to Sioux City Iowa and I don't know when she'll be back could be 2 years could be longer'' Lorelai tells her

''oh well what kind of job is it hunnie?'' Mia questions her

''a reporter job on the Barack Obama Campaign Trail she's gonna be writting pieces for it until the Convention and is gonna be on the bus with him she got the job though writting pieces for a magazine for a guy named Hugo Grey she met him at a party she went to with her boyfriend or now ex boyfriend Logan'' Lorelai tells her

''oh wow come on I want to hear more about this come on lets go for a walk hunnie you need to get out I want to hear what has happened in the past 5 years since I was here last'' Mia tells her

''ok let me just go tell Sookie I'm going out'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Mia says and waits for her

Lorelai goes into the kitchen

''hey Mia is here and I'm not doing too good right now so I think I'm gonna go on a walk with Mia to clear my head and get some air so hold down the fort'' she tells Sookie

''ok go we've got everything covered things are slow now we'll be fine'' Sookie tells her

''ok bye hun'' Loreli says and leaves the kitchen and comes back out to the front desk''

''ok I'm good let just just log off'' she logs off the computer and grabs her cell phone because Rory should be calling when she lands in Iowa

''are you ready to go Hunnie?'' Mia questions her

''lets go'' Lorelai tells Mia

They leave the Inn together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Old Mia Returns season 7

Chapter 2

On Lorelai's and Mia's walk

''So tell me everything'' Mia says to Lorelai

''ok well everything started when Luke and I started dating, then Rory stole a Yacht with her boyfriend Logan they were arrested, she spent the night in jail until I bailed her out, she was convicted, has a criminal record, and is on probation she dropped out of Yale moved out of my house and into my parent's pool house and then she didn't speak to me for 5 months 3 weeks and 16 days, then I was so depressed that I proposed to Luke and he said yes and came up with a plane to get Rory back to Yale and I told him no she has to do this on her own and fix everything she got herself into and she finally went back to school, got out of my parent's house, and got a job all on her own, and finally she did came back home which was the happiest night of my life, then Luke found out he had 12 year old daughter who showed up out of the blue with no warning and he kept me at arms length for 2 months and I finally got tired of it so I gave him an ultimatum and said it was either now or never and he said he had to figure out how April fits into our lives not the other way around and he let me walk away and so I slept with Chris that night because I was depressed then Chris then Luke came to me with his truck and stuff and told me lets get married and I told him about the night with Chris and he left and we didn't talk for a long time and Chris and I started dating for a while, then we got married in Paris when we took his daughter to see her mother but it didn't work out so we got divorced and then Rory's now ex boyfriend Logan came to me to ask me for his permission to ask Rory to marry him and I said yes he could do it and he did at my parent's graduation party for Rory in front of her dad and me and her grandparent's and all their friends, she told him no at graduation and he walked out of her life, then she got the job presidential campaign job and told us all at our last Friday night dinner at my parent's house and we were supposed to go on the biggest trip of a lifetime and ride all the roller coasters in America, then Luke and I just got back together last night at Rory's graduation party and now we're finally back together and happy again and that's it.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow!' gasps Mia

''I know!'' Lorelai says

Mia lets it all soak in

''well sweetie it sounds like you two have been through a lot''

''Oh we have trust me'' Lorelai says

They continue talking and walking around town


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Old Mia Returns season 7

Chapter 3

When Lorelai and Mia get back to the Inn they walk inside

Mia goes into the kitchen

Lorelai just stands there thinks and looks around then turns and walks out of the Inn and decides to go home without telling Mia, Sookie, or Michel that she was leaving to take the rest of the day off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Old Mia Returns season 8

When Lorelai gets home she makes some coffee and goes upstairs to change into her pajamas and comes down to pour herself some coffee then goes back upstairs, takes a sip of her coffee, puts it on her night stand next to her bed, gets into bed, and calls Luke

Scene Cut Luke's

''Luke's...'' Luke says as he answers the phone

''hey it's me I'm not doing too well can you just please come home I really need you please'' she sobs deeply

''ok yea sure I'll be right there'' he rushes out of the diner to Lorelai's house

When he gets to Lorelai's he comes in through the front door

''LORELAI!'' he calls but there's no answer so he makes his way upstairs  
Upstairs- Lorelai is in bed crying when he walks in

'' hey...'' he walks over and sits on the bed next to her to comfort her... he wraps his arms around her ''so your not doing so well huh what's wrong?'' he asks her

''I...I just miss her so much already I am a bad mother'' she sobs... ''I should of never let her go I should of never let her get on that plane this morning'' she cries in his arms

''I know you do and No you're not a bad mother you love your kid this is her dream and it's here it was time to let go don't you want Rory to go out in the world for all that she's worked for and let her do her thing and make you proud?'' he asks her

lorelai nods and just sits there

reaches up to her and kisses her head

''Everything's going to be okay she's going to be ok she'll be back in no time she'll be back before you know it she'll call you when she gets in you know that'' he tells her

Lorelai just nods

''listen You stay home this morning ok and get some rest I'll call Sookie and tell her you won't be in today''

Lorelai just wipes her tears and squeezes Luke's hand

''be right back sweetie'' he says to her and leaves the room to call Sookie

Lorelai just goes to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Old Mia Returns season 7

Chapter 5  
An hour later the phone rings at Lorelai's  
Luke answers it...''hello...''  
''Hey Luke it's Rory''  
''Oh Hey Rory''  
''hey is my mom around?''  
''oh yea but she's upstairs asleep though but hell for you I'll wake her up''

''no it's fine Luke let her sleep I just called to let her know that I touched down safely and that I'm here in Iowa just tell her I'll call her later''  
'' oh... no it's fine she wanted to talk to you anyway hold on''  
Luke is bringing the phone upstairs....'' so how is Iowa?''  
'' it sucks already I can already tell it's going to suck and I just got here''  
In Lorelai's bedroom he goes over to the bed  
''hey Lore...'' he gently shakes her awake  
''mmm'' she groans  
''it's Rory please just take the phone''  
''mmm k'' she says  
''ok here's your mom Rory''  
'' thanks Luke bye''  
Lorelai takes the phone...''hello..''. she says sounding tired  
'' Hey Mum!''  
Lorelai sits up and smiles ''hey sweetie how's Iowa you get in ok?''  
''yup just landed and it sucks I've already been here 2 minutes and I can already tell it sucks I already know who all the new reporters and journalists are they all look as nervous as me I wish I could come home already I miss you so much''  
''yea I know I miss you too but this is your chance to shine Miss big shot news reporter/journalist lady on her way to becoming the next Christiane Amonpour well go talk to them introduce yourself I'm sure there not all that bad go make some friends''  
'' I'm not on TV yet thank you very much and you mean make some enemies right?''  
''No but your going to be on TV soon though right?  
''Yea I guess''  
'' hey what's with the tude Missy where's Miss I can do everything?''  
''Sorry I can already tell they all hate me''  
Lorelai- what that's crazy they don't even know you how could they hate you already?  
'' they can already all tell that I'm a big fat stinking momma's girl whose talking to her Mother right now'' she says loudly and looks at all the other reporters and embarrasses herself  
''did you embarrass yourself?''  
''Yea just a little''  
''nice going kid''  
''so what are you doing right now?  
'' getting my luggage, getting on the bus go to our hotel, check-in, unpack ,close my eyes for a few hours, get up take a shower, get my clothes ready then we have our big initiation meeting welcoming us into their world of Journalism/News Reporting with all my luck maybe Christian Amonpour will be there so I won't feel like this it would be nice to talk to her hopefully she will remember who I am''  
''she will relax''  
''oh mom they are starting to round us up I should go I'll call you later tonight when I get back into my room after the big initiation meeting''  
''ok hun go go''

''I love you and tell Luke I said Hi''  
''I will''  
Lorelai to Luke- ''Rory says Hi''  
''tell her I said Hi back''  
'' hehe she giggles he says hi back''  
''ok I got to go''  
''ok hunnie I love you too good luck''  
She hears Rory hang up then she hangs up  
''ah I feel so much better that she called''  
''good you should he smiles''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Old Mia Returns season 7

Chapter 6

Later that night when Rory gets back to her room she gets her laptop up and running and puts it on the bed and changes out of her fancy clothes and starts getting ready for bed she brushes her teeth and puts her pajamas on when her cell vibrates

''Hey Mom!''  
''Hey kido how did the big first gathering go?''

'' it went well I just got back to my room actually''  
''that's good so how ya doing?''  
'' I'm doing better not thinking about Logan at all''  
''Good I'm glad to hear it have you talked to him at all?''  
Rory- No  
''Do you think your going to?''  
''No she says in a frustrated tone''  
''ok ok listen I'm sorry''  
''what I had with him and between us was great but we're done and we're not getting back together  
''I know that sweetie''  
''ok mom I have to go I have a lot of work to do and e-mails to return and get out and have articles to write and I'm tired and would really like to try and go to bed early so I'll call you tomorrow ok I love you goodnight''  
''ok talk to you tomorrow I love you too night hun''  
Rory hangs up first  
Lorelai hangs up afterwards she puts tone the phone with a frustrated attitude  
''what's wrong?'' he asks her  
''nothing she's just tired and has work to do and is going to bed early so she said she will call tomorrow''  
''oh ok is everything ok between you two? He asks holding her waist?''  
''Yea why?'' she questions him  
''no reason just checking''  
''oh ok'' she starts walking away from him and goes into the kitchen  
'' Luke just stands there and watches her go then follows her''


End file.
